


Angel

by TheHexFiles_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHexFiles_archivist/pseuds/TheHexFiles_archivist
Summary: Just playing around in photoshop some. Haven't messed in ages, and someone got me into manips, so I thought I'd give it a go.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist(s): this work was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).


End file.
